All That I'm Living For
by naioka1992
Summary: Part of the Evanescence Trials. Yami's final thoughts as he enters the afterlife, both leaving his love and preparing to reunite with him. Poor Kaiba... [YamixSeth, YamixSeto YAOI no like no read]


All That I'm Living For

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO, Evanescence, Beyblade, Code: Lyoko, Cadbury's, Teen Titans, X-Men or anything else I want to own. cries

NOTE: _**Song lyrics **_**(sung by yami)**

_Yami's thoughts (and actions and speech in his POV)_

Ordinary POV (normal POV) (including actions and speech)

Chapter 1 –

_**All that I'm living for,**_

_I've stopped living…I'm in the afterlife, with my beloved.__**  
All that I'm dying for,**_

_He'll never know that, though…never__**  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
**__ I always feared nights…when my dreams travelled round to him.__**  
I can feel the night beginning.**_

_I always know when they're coming…when I can't stop thinking of him during the day__**  
Separate me from the living.**_

_I've stopped living…__**  
Understanding me,**_

_He understood me…not all the time…but he tried to understand me…__**  
After all I've seen.**_

_All I saw as Pharaoh…he understood.__**  
Piecing every thought together,**_

_He came to know the way I think…he'd have known me even when I didn't.__**  
Find the words to make me better.**_

_He'd know how to make me feel better.__**  
If I only knew how to pull myself apart.  
**__ If only I could be everything for him…__**  
All that I'm living for,**_

_I've stopped living…__**  
All that I'm dying for,**_

_He's what I'm dying for__**  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.**_

_I can't ignore my dreams at night…__**  
All that I'm wanted for,**_

_He wanted me back, he told me…__**  
Although I wanted more.**_

_We could never be together…__**  
Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me.  
**__ We can now…right?__**  
I believe that dreams are sacred.**_

_Dreams unlocking feelings I forgot…__**  
Take my darkest fears and play them**_

_He knew how to make me scared…__**  
Like a lullaby,**_

…_and then I'd go to him at night…he loved it.__**  
Like a reason why,**_

_It was our reason why__**  
Like a play of my obsessions,**_

_Our obsessions growing through each love-filled night together.__**  
Make me understand the lesson,**_

_He made me understand his lessons__**  
So I'll find myself,**_

_And made me smarter__**  
So I won't be lost again.  
**__ He helped me find my way at night.__**  
All that I'm living for,**_

_I'm not living, now…__**  
All that I'm dying for,**_

_Not even dying…__**  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.**_

_Barely dreaming…__**  
All that I'm wanted for,**_

_All he wants me for…__**  
Although I wanted more.**_

_Yet we both want more…__**  
Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me.**_

_Fears catching us both up…wish I could save him.__**  
Guess I thought I'd have to change the world to make you see me,**_

_Your present-day self never realised me at first…I was just another opponent…__**  
To be the one.**_

_He never realised our past love…neither did I, at first.__**  
I could have run forever,**_

_I could have turned and run when I remembered__**  
But how for would I have come**_

_But I can't leave my love for you behind.__**  
Without mourning your love?**_

_I love you too much to forget you, Seth.__**  
All that I'm living for,**_

_I'm not living…__**  
All that I'm dying for,**_

_And I'm done dying.__**  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.**_

_Barely dreaming…__**  
All that I'm wanted for,**_

_But deeply sleeping.__**  
Although I wanted more.**_

_We wanted more…Seth…__**  
Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me.  
**__ I'm not living but my fears still haunt me__**  
Should it hurt to love you?**_

_What if you don't remember?__**  
Should I feel like I do?**_

_What if you believe this is wrong?__**  
Should I lock the last open door,**_

_Should I want to see you in the afterlife? I have yet to complete my journey yet…__**  
My ghosts are gaining on me.**_

_My fears are here again._

Seto Kaiba looked up slightly as a familiar deep voice echoed through his mind with one last call before he stepped fully into the afterlife.

"I love you, Seth"

**Me: I wonder if that scared Kaiba.**

**Ryou: Probably.**

**Bakura: Definitely! Mokuba's trying to coax him out from under his bed! HAHAHAHA!**

**Me: -.- Bakas…**

**Ryou: Hey!**

**Me: whatever. Yugi! Get here and beg for reviews! I promised Ryou I wouldn't make him beg…darn it!**

**Ryou: you promised, so I don't have to! grins**

**Me: sulks perks up YUGI!**

**Yugi: alright, alright! Evil….**

**Me: glares beg or I'll feed you to my snow-doggies!**

**Yugi: AHH! No! Not them! Ahh! Urr…please review? Please! puppy dog look**

**Me: bright eyes dog-look?! MWAHAHAHA! releases snow-doggies**

**Yugi: Ahh! cowers**

**Ryou: but he begged for reviews for you!**

**Me: watch…**

**Snow-doggies: race past Yugi and everyone else**

**Me: watches snow-doggies calmly and happily**

**Yugi: opens one eye jumps up unharmed YAY! I'm ALIVE!!!!!**

**Ryou: phew! Wait, then where are the snow-dogs going?**

**Me: hits Ryou over head with plushie Get it right! Its snow-DOGGIES! Not snow-DOGS! Honestly, Ryou…**

**Ryou: sweetdrops**

**Bakura: …So who ARE they attacking?**

**Me: …Tea, Mana and Yami.**

**Yami: …wait…AHH! runs off as is chased by snow-doggies**

**Me: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Bakura: films Yami, Mana and Tea being chased by snow-doggies**

**Ryou: laughs Tea deserves it…but Yami actually did what you wanted him to for once…why attack him with your snow-doggies?**

**Me: I was bored. And he was ignoring me and my little conversational thingie here at the end.**

**Ryou: …oooookay?**

**Bakura: Just buy it, it's the best you'll get from her.**

**Me: don't make me hug you again, Kura!**

**Bakura: backs off holds Ryou in front as human shield TAKE RYOU!**

**Ryou: sweetdrops just don't hug me…**

**Me: nahh, you're a Brit like me…I'll spare you this once…**

**Ryou: thanks! Umm…am I safe from your snow-doggies?**

**Me: don't push ya luck, Ry-Ry. But tell Yugi to be on his best behaviour before I run him up a tree with Tea.**

**Ryou: blinks err, sure!**

**Me: well, I gotta go, see yas! whistles**

**Snow-Doggies: run back to naioka1992**

**Me: rides off on sledge pulled by snow-doggies REVIEW!**


End file.
